


Friendly Relationship Advice From Your Local Neighborhood Supergirl

by maliayukimura



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Heart-to-Heart Conversations, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Advice, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: Lena asks Supergirl for some advice regarding her relationship with Kara.





	Friendly Relationship Advice From Your Local Neighborhood Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veronicabunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicabunch/gifts).



> Prompt: supercorp + "Could I ask you for some advice?"

Lena sat out on her balcony, staring up at the stars and hoping that a certain blonde superhero to come visit her. It didn’t take long for her wish to come true.

“Supergirl,” Lena greeted. “To what do I owe the pleasure for this visit?”

Kara made her way over to her. “I just finished my rounds. It looked like you could use someone to talk to. I hope that I’m not intruding.”

“Not at all,” Lena reassured her. The two women stood in a comfortable silence as they looked up at the sky. After a brief pause, Lena spoke, “Could I ask you for some advice?”

Kara nodded. She wondered what kind of advice Lena would ask Supergirl about. “Sure. But just to let you know, I’m not really the best at advice giving; I’m usually the one seeking advice.”

Lena continued, “I would usually just ask Kara about this sort of thing, but it pertains to her. Asking her for advice is out of the question at the moment. And I consider you and Kara to be my best friends, so I thought if I can’t ask her, I could always ask you.”

“Go on,” Kara said questionably. She wondered what Lena was talking about. What could possibly involve her?

Lena took a deep breath. “I really like Kara. I was thinking of asking her out.”

Kara blinked, wondering if she had heard Lena correctly. “Like on a date?”

“Yes, on a date,” Lena said firmly. She then reached up and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Sounding less sure of herself than she had just moments ago, she asked, “Do you think Kara would say yes?”

“I… umm…. I…” Kara spluttered helplessly, trying desperately to hide the blush rising on her cheeks. She thanked Rao that it was rather dark out on the balcony that night. 

Lena raised an eyebrow curious to her reaction. She had never seen Supergirl at such a lack of words before.

Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to regain Supergirl’s composure. Once she had calm her nerves down, she finally spoke, “I think you’ll have to ask her, but personally, I think she’ll say yes.”

Lena smiled brightly. “Then I should call her.”

Kara nodded. A sudden realization dawned on her. “I have to go now. Good luck with Kara.”

She quickly flew off, not wanting to accidentally reveal her identity.

Lena watched her fly off into the distance. She sighed as she pulled out her cell phone. Her finger hovered over Kara’s name in her contacts list. Taking a deep breath, she tapped her name and waiting as the phone ring. After a few rings, Kara picked up. 

“Hey, it’s Lena,” she said into the mouthpiece. She nervously  twirled her hair as she talked. “I was wondering if you’d like to go with me to the new vegan steakhouse down on Main.”

There was a brief pause on Lena’s end as Kara answered. The two women worked out the details over when they were going and what they would do afterwards.

“Perfect! It’s a date,” Lena replied before ending their conversation. She was grinning ear to ear.

Before heading back into her office, Lena looked up at the sky one last time and whispered, “Thank you, Supergirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
